


Mercy

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Nathaniel has a burning question to ask.
Series: OC-tober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'mercy'.

"Why did you conscript me?" The question had clearly been on Nathaniel's mind for some time.

Laina considered her answer for several moments, marshalling her thoughts as she tended to their dinner as it cooked over the campfire. "When I was dying of the Blight, the Grey Wardens saved my life. I've tried to save lives and avoid killing people unnecessarily ever since."

"So why is my father dead?" He asked, sounding skeptical as he set down logs of wood, ready to add to the fire.

She sighed deeply, aware that he wouldn't like her answer, however truthful it was. "I tried to show him mercy, but he refused. I _had_ to kill him."

"That didn't mean you _had_ to conscript me." Nathaniel sat down nearby, eyebrows raised. "You could have just let me go."

Laina met his eyes calmly, relieved that Anders and Oghren were at least _pretending_ not to listen. "I _could_ have, but these are meant to be _your_ lands. At least as a Grey Warden, they still are, in a sense."

Nathaniel stared at her for several moments, her answer clearly not one he'd expected. "I-- that's--" Finally he cleared his throat and said, "Thank you."

"I wish I could give them back, honestly," she confided quietly, carefully poking at the fire. "The last time Grey Wardens got involved in politics, they ended up kicked out of Ferelden."

He waved a hand to include all four of them. "Now look at us. I'm not sure if our fortunes are improving or not."

"I do believe you just insulted us, Howe," Anders drawled, glancing over at Oghren.

The dwarf grunted, taking another drink from his flask. "Insulted _you_ , more like."

"Take that whatever way you wish," Nathaniel answered with a careless shrug, his voice and expression bland.

Laina ducked her head to hide a smile. She suspected he'd meant his words to be provoking, regardless of how Anders and Oghren took them. Quietly, she told them, "The people I chose to conscript proved to be strong fighters who believe strongly in their cause, whether it's fighting darkspawn, staying out of the Circle, or getting justice for their family." Mentally she added: _Or saving Ferelden from an Orlesian threat, real or not._ "All three of you survived the Joining, which says a lot about you right there. Whatever your feelings on the matter, I know I can count on each of you to fight the darkspawn alongside me and any other Grey Wardens I may recruit."


End file.
